darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragula
Dragula (Japanese: バンパアイゴン Banpaiagon) is a dual-type Poison/Dragon Powermon. It evolves from Drampire when traded while holding a Dragon Fang. It is the final form of Batilion. It is, along with Tentorrage, Lilito, and Kiropteech, one of the four Powermon used by the bosses of Team Plasma, under the ownership of Vraksol. Biology Physiology Gender Differences Special abilities Habitat Behavior Diet In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "DRAGULA is considered the most dangerous nocturnal predator of Kroel. Its overwhelming strength, its enhanced senses of hearing and smell, and its toxic venom make it formidable in combat, and its only weakness is that it becomes weaker in sunlight. Due to its longer body, this Pokemon has developed a secondary pair of smaller wings, to keep its body in the air, and giving it more speed and stability." Copper: "DRAGULA is considered the most dangerous nocturnal predator of Kroel. Its overwhelming strength, its enhanced senses of hearing and smell, and its toxic venom make it formidable in combat, and its only weakness is that it becomes weaker in sunlight. Due to its longer body, this Pokemon has developed a secondary pair of smaller wings, to keep its body in the air, and giving it more speed and stability." Bronze: Game Data Stats !100 - 147 !190 - 284 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !40 - 101 !76 - 196 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !54 - 117 !103 - 229 |- style="background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 40. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia * Origin This Powermon has features from bats, vampires, reptiles, and dragons. It may be based on Gyaos, a vampiric pterosaur-like kaiju from the Gamera franchise. 'Name origin' Dragula comes from "dragon" and "Dracula." Banpaiagon comes from banpaia, "vampire," and "dragon." Category:Poison Types Category:Reptilian Powermon Category:Mountain Powermon